


Again

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mean teacher is mean, no student/teacher, no teacher/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student suffers a teacher's whimsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

She didn't want to, but he had threatened her with failing her in History. 

And so she took up the chalk and wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said.   
And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome".   
"Again," he said. 

And so she wrote "Sam is awesome". 

"That's enough," he said.

The board was completly covered with her hand-writing. She was digusted.

He was smirking, a sleazy, benevolent smirk.

"I suppose, a D- will do."


End file.
